PUERTAS CERRADAS
by Luru megurine
Summary: Los Vocaloid no han experimentado el miedo y el horror en carne propia pero eso cambiara en esta linda, macabra y excelente historia...


_Bueno aquí estoy, viva otra vez, lamento no haber podido publicar nada…esta historia no es mía, es de un muy buen amigo el me dejo subirla por mi insistencia, el tiene un gran talento para esto…_

Capitulo 1

-Luka-chan no corras tan rápido. Le dije yo.

-Es que estoy muy emocionada, nunca salimos y estar en el bosque me ilusiona mucho. Me dijo Luka con una sonrisa en su cara, pensé que le haría bien que saliera un poco fuera de la ciudad.  
Luka y yo somos primos, ella tiene un novio el cual también vino a la excursión, junto a su hermana Gumi y su mejor amigo Kaito, el cual también trajo a sus hermanos, Kaiko y Zeito. Habíamos alquilado una cabaña cerca del rio, según lo que nos habían contado era grande donde cabíamos bien todos, por que allá nos esperaría la mejor amiga de mi prima, Miku.  
Estábamos ya en la cabaña, yo guardaba mis cosas, por que nos dividimos en mujeres y hombres, por que las chicas creían que tendríamos ganas de verlas, no las culpo, ellas deben cuidarse, mientras que me quede con los chicos, Gakupo estaba diciéndole algo a Kaito

-Llevare a Luka al bosque, le enseñare el rio, ella me había dicho que no sabia nadar, yo le enseñare. Dijo riéndose hasta el último

-Bueno, tampoco Kaiko sabe nadar, le haría bien que le enseñara yo, puede que algún día lo necesite. Dijo Kaito, contento  
Piko, que había llegado apenas, empezó a decir

-Que miedo, estar tan lejos de la sociedad, ¿y si nos llegan unos monstruos del pantano?

-Deja de lloriquear. Dijo Honne, algo enojado, pues se sentía obligado a ir, ya que desde el inicio no quería

-Eso no existe. Le dije yo para tranquilizar a Piko.

-Uno nunca sabe, dijo Zeito, cuando se subió a su litera.  
Terminando de acomodar nuestras cosas, fuimos a ver a las chicas, que antes de llegar a su puerta, se escuchaban las risas de todas, contando secretos, incluso escuche decir:  
"Yo a ese si me lo violo"  
Tocamos la puerta, y se callaron rápidamente, y salió Meiko, que llego con Piko, diciendo

-Esta es propiedad de las chicas, no pueden acercarse.  
Y las demás comenzaron a reírse, incluso Gakupo y Kaito, de ahí salimos todos a dar una vuelta, comimos y nos la pásanos bien, Gakupo estaba abrazando a Luka, Kaito trataba de asustar a Kaiko y a Piko, con sus historias inventadas.  
Yo me quede con Honne y Zeito, ellos al igual que yo, no creíamos en esas tonterías, o eso pensábamos antes.  
En la noche, estábamos todos en la pequeña sala, sentados todos en forma de circulo, y como era costumbre, tenían que empezar a contar sus historias de terror, en mi interior no quiera oírlas, y mucho menos irme a dormir solo, después de haber oído unas dos o tres, ya sé que había dicho que no creía en eso, pero eso es en el día, en la noche, empiezo a creer.

-Dicen que en este pueblo, había una familia de asesinos, que jamás fueron encontrados, por que antes de ser atrapados, se suicidaron, muchos no podían ni salir de su casa por el miedo, siendo así muchos murieron de hambre. Aquellos asesinos, estaban poseídos por demonios, o eso dijeron, al no tener compasión con las victimas, que enterraron cerca del rio. Dijo Honne, si el mismo que dijo que no creía en esas cosas, me dije, para asustar a al gente se inventa unas cosas. A lo que le conteste para dejar de tener miedo

-Pero si tú eras el que menos creía.

-Pues por algo no quería venir. Dijo con voz misteriosa y desafiante.  
Si, tenia miedo, mas que antes. Estaba en mi cama, y oía ruidos, o tal vez creí oír ruidos, tanto de animales, como de pasos, incluso quería dormir con alguien, tenia tanto miedo que no podía cerrar los ojos, sentía que alguien me comería o peor, ya cuando trate de dormir, pues el cansancio me cerraba los ojos, pero el mio me los mantenía abiertos.  
Oí que tocaron la puerta, grite, si eso hice, aunque me oiga ridículo, grite, lo que levanto a los demás chicos, menos Honne, el solo me aventó una almohada. Prendí el foco y abrí la puerta. Era Miku, muy espantada, decía que ella había oído ruidos, tal vez los mismos que yo también oía, pero me hice el valiente, y le dije

-No creo, ha de ser tu imaginación.

-No, en serio, incluso escuche como me llamaban, diciendo "Miku… Miku".

-¿No crees que haya sido alguna de las chicas jugándote una broma? Dijo Kaito

-Me puedo quedar aquí a dormir, es que me da más miedo con las chicas, son más débiles.  
"Pobre Miku", pensé yo, además tenia miedo así que le dije que se quedara en mi cama, no por quererle hacer algo, si no por mi y por ella, por nuestro miedo.

_¿Bueno que les pareció?, pronto actualizare mis historias…._


End file.
